The Drawing Board by Annie Sparklecakes
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: .:. Coleção de Drabbles Naruto .:. Sinopse: Konoha tem muitos cidadãos e todos eles tem histórias para contar. .:. 06: Gaara&Sakura .:. Quando ela esbarrou em Gaara, seu primeiro instinto foi o de correr - para longe, muito longe dali.
1. Sasuke & Sakura, Tempting

_**Coletânea de Drabbles Naruto  
**_

_**Classificação etária** **geral:** T  
_

_**Gêneros:** Vários**  
**_

_**Shippers da Coletânea:** Vários  
_

_**Shipper do Primeiro Drabble:** SasuSaku.  
_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Postagens:** Aleatórias  
_

___**Sinopse: **Konoha tem muitos cidadãos e todos eles tem histórias para contar.  
_

___01: Sasuke&Sakura: "Hmm delicioso... Posso provar?"_

_**Autora: **__Annie Sparklecakes _

___(Thanks, annie-chan! It took me forever but here it is first drabble online - and there're others already translated too =)_  


_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime._

_**N/T sobre o primeiro drabble**: Pocky é um biscoito do tipo palitinhos fininhos.  
_

_**2N/T:** Quanto ao título: Poderiamos dizer que é algo parecido com um "Quadro de histórias" dos personagens. Eu não queria fazer uma tradução literal (e preciptada), então deixemos o título original mesmo =)  
_

* * *

**The Drawing Board**

**Primeiro Drabble :** SasuSaku

**Tema :** Pocky

**Título :** Tempting -_ Tentador_

* * *

O pacote tintilintou levemente e ele virou os olhos para ela.

Quando a moça deslizou o conteúdo do mesmo para fora do pacote, algumas migalhas caíram em seu colo, e ele rapidamente lambeu os lábios.

Quando Sakura deu a primeira mordida num _crack_ abafadao, ele se contorceu.

- Sasuke-kun? Você está bem?

_Droga,_ ela notou. E ele naturalmente desviou o olhar, cruzando os braços sobre o peito em sua típica forma de dizer_ Eu-sou-muito-bom-para-você-e-seu-pocky idiota-porque-sou-o sexy-e-Todo Poderoso-Uchiha._

Sim, essa era sua maneira de tentar ignorá-la.

- Sim, estou _ótimo._

Mas era _muito_ difícil ficar indiferente quando sua namorada extremamente sexy estava sentada ao seu lado comendo pocky.

Pocky de _Chocolate._

E lambendo os lábios.

E _lambendo_ os dedos sujos de chocolate.

E - oh _Deus_ – gemendo baixinho, vocalizando seu prazer bem no fundo da garganta.

Sasuke não sabia o que desejava mais: os Pocky ou _ela?_

* * *

- Tem certeza de que estamos bem, Sasuke-kun? - perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e olhando para ele com aqueles olhos grandes e brilhantes.

_Tão deliciosa._

- Estou bem. - Respondeu com os dentes cerrados.

Sakura inclinou-se em direção a ele e seu hálito cheirava levemente a chocolate.

Ele mordeu a língua para evitar que seu próprio corpo se inclinasse e a beijasse ali mesmo. Ou que acabasse cedendo e chegasse a pedir um pouco de seu pocky.

- Você não parece bem. - insistiu, colocando uma mão sobre sua coxa. Ele olhou para ela instantaneamente, e então desviou o olhar para a outra mão, segurando o lanche tão cobiçado.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar dela. Ele se recusava a sucumbir a esses desejos tolos. Os Uchiha não desistem de seu orgulho por causa de um mero palitinho de waffle coberto por chocolate_..._

* * *

Havia uma migalha no lábio de Sakura e então ele se aproximou da moça para, timidamente, retirá-la daquele lábio...

_macio, cor de rosa ..._

Seus olhos nunca deixaram os dela.

_Ah, dane-se._

* * *

O rapaz se inclinou, aproximando a boca aos lábios de uma Sakura muito surpresa, e beijou-a implacavelmente.

Deslizou a língua de uma só vez e ela avidamente devolveu o favor, seus lábios se movendo em sincronia firme, suave, apaixonada.

Então, depois de alguns segundos, ele se afastou, respirando ofegante e murmurou o nome dela. - Sakura...

- Hm? - Ela ainda estava atordoada. E ele se permitiu dar-lhe um sorriso maroto. _Oh sim, Sasuke arrasou totalmente naquele beijo._

- Me dá um pouco do seu pocky?

Admirada, Sakura saiu de seu transe e estendeu o pacote para ele.

- Sabe, Sasuke-kun, você poderia ter apenas _pedido._

Ele apenas olhou para ela, dando uma mordida no pocky.

- Mas isso não seria tão divertido, não é mesmo?

...

.

* * *

_**N/T:**_

_Galerinha bonita =)_

_Então é isso aí, mas uma série de drabbles da Annie =D_

_._

_Essa série é composta por fics **curtinhas**. (grande parte eu** já havia traduzido faz mais de 5 meses (!)**, mas com essa gama de projetos já postados, eu acabei esquecendo de por online! *apanha*)_

_._

_Os drabbles possuem +/- 1000 (e pouquinhas) palavras e são de **vários shippers diferentes.**_

_Eu pretendo postar os que mais gosto:_

_-** Itasaku, sasusaku, shikasaku/tema ou Ino, Gaasaku ou ino, Nejisaku ou ten** e outros que puxam mais pro humor._

_Espero que curtam =D_

_.  
_

_Então, flores, vamos que vamos._

_Bejinhos e nos vemos aqui ainda hoje em **OBHandHH** e **WCHB** ;D_


	2. Shikamaru & Ino, Dreamland

_**Coletânea de Drabbles Naruto  
**_

_**Classificação etária** **geral:** T  
_

_**Gêneros:** Vários**  
**_

_**Shippers da Coletânea:** Vários  
_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Postagens:** Aleatórias  
_

___**Sinopse: **Konoha tem muitos cidadãos e todos eles tem histórias para contar.  
_

___02: **Shikamaru e Ino**: Ele sonha com o sol em sua face e um céu azul e nuvens dançantes e formas e "ela". Ela sonha com flores e cores e campos floridos e "ele".  
_

_**Autora: **__Annie Sparklecakes _

_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime._

_**Dedicatória:** Nah, claro que eu não poderia deixar de dedicar a versão em port desse pedaço fofo de história a Otowa Nekozawa. Essa florzinha adoooora ShikaIno =)  
_

* * *

**The Drawing Board**

**Segundo Drabble :** Shikamaru & Ino

**Tema :** Sonhos

**Título : Dreamland -**_ Terra dos sonhos_

* * *

-X-

Shikamaru sonha.

Sonha com céus azuis e colinas verdes. Sonha com a neve que não é fria e com a chuva que não molha. Ele sonha com o sol em seu rosto e com o vento em seus cabelos.

Shikamaru Sonha.

-X-

Ino sonha.

Sonha em se vestir com as cores do pôr do sol. Sonha com rosas em seu cabelo, segurando um buque de lírios. Sonha em andar descalça pelas ruas vazias da Vila e somente o canto dos pássaros vindo saudá-la.

Ino sonha.

-X-

Shikamaru senta e sorri. Sua roupa está amarrotada e há grama em seu cabelo. Ele espera. E observa. E espera mais um pouco.

-X-

Ino alisa os cabelos e caminha pelos campos. A grama lhe provoca cócegas sob as plantas dos pés. Seu pulso acelera. Ela começa a correr.

-X-

O coração de Shikamaru pára quando ela aparece. Toda vez que a vê, aquela moça parece estar ainda mais bonita. Hoje vem adornada com flores e vestindo um longo vestido com a cor da própria beleza. Ela se ajoelha ao lado dele e ele toma-lhe o rosto em suas mãos. E a beija como se nunca quisesse parar, porque na verdade, ele não quer mesmo.

-X-

_É uma sensação boa_, Ino pensa, como se você não tivesse que parar para respirar enquanto se está sonhando.

-X-

Isso é tudo o que Shikamaru pode tirar dela, então arrebata-a para si. Toda ela. E toma seu rosto em suas mãos novamente, beija-lhe cada articulação dos dedos, o ombro, a parte traseira de seu pescoço. Ele se deita de volta na grama e pressiona a palma da mão contra a dela.

E ao lado dele, Ino suspira.

-X-

Ambos não possuem autorização para falar, mas às vezes Ino sente a necessidade de tal. Ela quer perguntar por que isso nunca acontece na vida real, por que Shikamaru nunca a abraça desse jeito quando estão acordados. Mas em vez disso, simplesmente inclina o rosto e o beija docemente, esperando que ele vá se lembrar disso quando estiveram sob os raios de sol reais, num campo florido real e sentindo uma brisa real contrar seus cabelos. E se pergunta se ele vai se lembrar e talvez vá beijá-la de volta.

Shikamaru se afasta e deixa escapar um _"Eu te amo". _

-X-

Shikamaru acorda. E ainda pode saborear as palavras em sua boca, mescladas à satisfação e arrependimento.

-X-

Ino acorda. E ainda pode sentir o local onde os dedos de Shikamaru pressionaram-se em sua cintura tão quente, como se estivesse queimando, e a loira acha bastante difícil a tarefa de fazer parar os dedos que ,pressionados sobre a superficie quente da pele do pescoço, não não conseguem parar de tremer.

-X-

Pela manhã, Shikamaru parece bastante distante. Faz um gesto de _"Olá" _para Ino, se oferece para comprar o almoço de Chouji, e depois parte para tirar uma soneca. Permanece deitado, mas bem acordado, olhando para o céu muito azul. Os raios do sol ofuscam seus olhos e a brisa de agora é tanto forte demais.

Ino se senta ao seu lado.

-X-

Ino não pronuncia uma palavra por um longo tempo. O que diria na manhã seguinte de quando de fato _nada_ aconteceu? Ainda assim estava sendo difícil agir normalmente perto dele, mas ela tenta. E tenta.

- Você não está dormindo.

- Não estou cansado.

- Então finalmente teve uma noite de sono decente? - Brinca. - O que, catorze horas? Quinze?

-X-

Bom, foi difícil dormir depois daquele sonho, mas quando finalmente conseguiu, foi uma noite sem sonhos. Shikamaru dá de ombros. Não era o mesmo sem ela. Nunca mais seria o mesmo.

Shikamaru considera puxa-la e coloca-la em cima de si, somente para ter aquele cabelo loiro acortinando-se sobre seu rosto, e cogita por um momento.

Mas logo afasta tal pensamento. Ele não quer assustá-la. Ela nunca iria sentir o mesmo por ele.

-X-

Ino se pergunta se ele pode de alguma forma ler sua mente e suas lembranças da noite anterior. Se apenas pudesse... Se apenas pudesse receber o beijo que lhe dera em seus sonhos. Se ele ao menos a beijasse agora.

Se...

-X-

Shikamaru sonha.

Ele sonha em sentar-se sob a chuva e simplesmente morrer de frio. Sonha em ser enraizado no chão por uma força invisível e fitar por entre as sombras em busca de alguma luz.

Sonha com as nuvens se separando e a chuva parando de cair. Sonha com o sol secando-lhe a pele e preenchendo-o como numa carícia. Sonha em ficar de pé e caminhar por um caminho onde no final haveria _ela_ bem ali, a seu alcance, e poder recebe-la de braços abertos.

-X-

Ino sonha.

Ela sonha em andar pelo fogo e ser completamente queimada. Sonha em andar sobre cacos cortantes de _algo_ que lhe machuca os pés e a faz sangrar. Sonha em estar sob pressão e procurando por uma saída.

Sonha morrendo aprisionada por paredes em chamas e de repente sendo salva pela chuva que vem curar-lhe as queimaduras. Sonha com a grama e folhas sob seus pés descalços acariciando-lhe os cortes e afastando a dor. Sonha em correr para os braços_ dele_.

-X-

"_Eu te amo"_

_Ambos_ dizem simultaneamente.

E sonham.

.

* * *

**N/T:**

_Neh, o que acharam?_

_Fofo, ne, apesar de não ter se consumido no real. (pq esses dois não disseram as _palavaras_. Agrhhhhh que frustração ver duas pessoas que se amam silenciosas! *bate* Se eu tivesse perto tinha dado um 'empurrãozinho' *apanha*)_

_._

_Mas então, flores, curtiram? (gostou, neko-chan?) ;D_

_._

_Bom, amores, vamos que vamos ;D_

_Volto ainda hoje com mais coisitas,_

_Hime ;D_


	3. Itachi & Sakura, Pass it on

_**Coletânea de Drabbles Naruto  
**_

_**Classificação etária** **geral:** T  
_

_**Gêneros:** Vários**  
**_

_**Shippers da Coletânea:** Vários  
_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Postagens:** Aleatórias  
_

___**Sinopse: **Konoha tem muitos cidadãos e todos eles tem histórias para contar.  
_

___03: **Itachi e Sakura**: Sakura tocou os lábios e incrédula, deu-se conta do que ele havia feito em questão de meros segundos. Como aquela droga de Uchiha conseguia ser tão rápido e sádico ao mesmo tempo, hein?  
_

___**Dedicatória:** Para Tati U. =) Fofa, vc adooora itasaku né e quase matou a Hime outro dia pela "falta" do shipper *apanha* ;D  
_

_**Autora: **__Annie Sparklecakes _

_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime._

_**N/T:** Em tradução livre.  
_

* * *

**The Drawing Board**

**Título : Pass it on -**_ Passe a mensagem*  
_

**Shipper do terceiro Drabble: **Itachi & Sakura**  
**

**Tema:** proibido, rivais, disputa

* * *

.

.

Ela era a antiga companheira de equipe de Sasuke, a melhor amiga do portador da Kyuubi; a médica, acampando nesse momento, na mata. Itachi iria reconhecê-la em qualquer lugar.

- Aquela não é ela. - disse Kisame. - Ela não se parece _nada_ com a companheira de equipe do seu irmão. Olha, o cabelo dela é curto.

_Que idiota_.

- Kisame. Ela tem _cabelo rosa._

- E daí?

- … -

_Quantas garotas no mundo Kisame julgara ter o cabelo rosa?_

- Precisamos ir até ela.

Kisame fitou-o horrorizado. - O que e por _quê?_ Eu não gosto de caçar menininhas, Itachi. Isso vai contra as minhas convicções.

- Não vamos caçá-la. Iremos apenas enviar uma mensagem para seu companheiro de equipe.

- Mas estou te dizendo, aquela é a garota errada.

_Que idiota._

Itachi odiava a Akatsuki.

-X-

Sakura acabara de fechar os olhos apenas dez minutos atrás, afim de tirar uma breve soneca, no entanto, acordara abruptamente alertada pela presença que agora se aproximara ligeiro—

E viu o criminoso mais perigoso de sua Vila em pé, a não mais que dois metros de distância de si.

- Olá, Sakura-san, - cumprimentou Itachi.

Sakura não teve sequer tempo de se perguntar como ele sabia seu nome, pois estava ocupada demais tentando se lembrar de como _respirar._

- Não estou aqui para machucá-la, - continuou.

E se aproximou e nisso, Sakura se encolheu.

O shinobi agachou-se diante dela para que agora onix ficassem em mesmo nivel de jades, e mesmo que Sakura soubesse que aquilo era errado _pra caramba_, não pôde deixar de notar que ele era ... bem, ele era _muito_ bonito.

Bom, ele _era_ irmão de Sasuke, afinal, lembrou a si mesma. Claro que seria atraente. Mas isso também não muda o fato de que era um assassino perigoso.

- Eu quero que passe uma mensagem para seu companheiro de equipe. - disse.

A isso, Sakura não conseguia mais manter o silêncio. Sua voz tremeu, mas as palavras vieram tão ácidas como veneno: - Fique longe do Naruto.

Itachi a fitou realmente surpreso. - Não me referia a Naruto. - disse. - Mas sim, Sasuke. - E Sakura não teve tempo para questioná-lo, pois em questão de um milisegundo, lá estava ele, inclinando-se em sua direção e tomando-lhe os lábios róseos nos seus.

Ele a beijou, um beijo demorado e firme, persuadindo-a a abrir a boca e senti-la derreter-se contra si, porque, mesmo que fosse um assassino de classe S, Uchiha Itachi beijava fantasticamente _bem._

Ele se afastou e viu olhos verdes praticamente escondidos sobre as pálpebras pesadas, as bochechas femininas avermelhadas, e sua boca, escancarada em choque total.

Enquanto a observava, Sakura esticou uma mão trêmula para tocar levemente seus próprios lábios, completamente alarmada com o que ele havia feito.

- V-você. - A kunoichi gaguejou. - Você me beijou!

Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha minuciosa. - De fato, sim. - E então, só para ver a reação da moça mais uma vez, se inclinou novamente e repetiu a açao. Desta vez, a kunoichi suspirou em sua boca, braços frágeis deslizando sobre os ombros masculinos, antes que seu proprio corpo estremecesse e ele se afastasse.

Ela parecia absolutamente petrificada.

Itachi era uma pessoa pacífica, ao contrário do resto da Akatsuki, mas _era_ uma droga de um sádico também!

Ele se virou, sufocando a diversão que teimava em querer sair sob sua respiração e disse: - Dê um "_Olá"_ para Sasuke por mim.

E então, partiu.

-X-

Sasuke finalmente foi capaz de obter sua vingança.

E isso foi um grande alívio para Itachi... que tudo tenha_ dado certo _para seu irmão.

Ainda assim, fora ele que o guiara para este momento, este objetivo. Sasuke estava bastante forte agora, mas ainda precisava de algo mais, algo que não conseguiria pensar em obter para si mesmo, e Itachi sabia disso.

Então, quando Itachi soltou seu último suspiro, não pode resistir em dar _um golpe final_ em seu irmãzinho _tolo_.

- Pergunte a Sakura, - disse asperamente, ignorando como os olhos de Sasuke arregalaram em plena confusão: - Quem foi que lhe deu seu primeiro beijo.

.

.

* * *

**N/T:**

_Tipoooo_

_nem à beira da morte meu lindão Ita-kun consegue deixar seu 'q' sádico de lado *apanha*_

_Então, curtiram?_

_Ai ai flores, taí um algo Itasaku pra gente matar a saudade ;D  
_

_Ok, lindonas,  
_

_nos vemos semana que vem com **OBHandHH** e **Frozen.**  
_

_Bjitos  
_

_Hime.  
_


	4. Neji & Tenten, Q&A

_**Coletânea de Drabbles Naruto  
**_

_**Classificação etária** **geral:** T  
_

_**Gêneros:** Vários**  
**_

_**Shippers da Coletânea:** Vários  
_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Postagens:** Aleatórias  
_

___**Sinopse: **Konoha tem muitos cidadãos e todos eles tem histórias para contar.  
_

___04: **Neji e Tenten**: E depois de uma pausa, a única resposta que obteve foi um simples "Hn". Agora sim Tenten estava começando a se irritar. "Droga de Hyuuga, será que NUNCA vai conseguir me dar uma resposta direta?!"  
_

___**Dedicatória:** Para Hyuuga Tenten - que adooora o shipper =))  
_

_**Autora: **__Annie Sparklecakes _

_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime._

**__****N/T:** Em tradução livre*.  


* * *

**The Drawing Board**

**Título : _Q&A - Questions&Answers -_**_ Perguntas e Respostas__  
_

**Shipper do quarto Drabble: **Neji & Tenten**  
**

**Tema:** As perguntas não são o mais importante; uma ação vale mais que mil palavras ***  
**

* * *

-X-

- Você recusou uma missão?

- Como soube disso?

- Sakura me disse. Por que recusou?

- Eu não sabia que vocês duas eram amigas.

- Não somos. Então, por que recusou a missão?

- Eu não tinha tempo para isso.

- Sim, certo. E com o que está tão ocupado agora?

- ... Estou tirando umas férias_ muito_ necessárias.

- Certo, Neji. Vindo de quem já foi a uma missão dizendo que era um _presente_ de _aniversário_ para si mesmo. Então tente uma melhor, ok. Essa coisa de _tirar umas férias_ é um insulto à minha inteligência.

- ...

- Quer dizer alguma coisa, por favor?

- Não...

- Diga, Neji, eu posso aguentar. Já sou adulta, sabia.

- Você está saindo em missão.

_Isso foi sutil. Ne? E como é que ele sabia disso?_

_E quando foi que descobriu?_

- Hey, está me ouvindo?

_- Quando,_ Tenten?

- Ugrh, tão impaciente. Em dois dias. É a minha primeira missão ranking S.

- Quem é seu capitão?

- Shikamaru, eu acho. Por quê?

-Hn.

- Nossa, Neji, você realmente está agindo muito estran-hey! Onde você vai?

- A lugar algum.

- E o treinamento? Neji!

-X-

- Que surpresa vê-lo aqui, Neji. Onde está o Shikamaru? E o que aconteceu com as suas _férias?_

- Está pronta para partir?

_- Neji!_

* * *

**N/T:**

_Ai ai esse Neji. Precisava enrolar tanto a tenten? Pq não dizer logoooo que queria ir com ela em missão heinnnnnnnn_

_Porque assim ele nãoooo teria de se preocupar com a segurança de sua "amiga" heinnnnnn  
_

_Ai ai esse fofo-lindo-superprotetor Hyuuga._

_Preciso de um desses, onde compra hein?_

*APANHA*

* * *

**ps:**

_Galerinha, eu to meio atrasada em responder contatos, neh._

_Uhmm, gomen, no final da semana vou tentar por tudo em dia, ok ;D_


	5. Shika & Saku & Naru, Persuasion

_**Coletânea de Drabbles Naruto  
**_

_**Classificação etária** **geral:** T  
_

_**Gêneros:** Vários**  
**_

_**Shippers da Coletânea:** Vários  
_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Postagens:** Aleatórias  
_

___**Sinopse: **Konoha tem muitos cidadãos e todos eles tem histórias para contar.  
_

___05: **Shika&Saku&Naru**: Ele estremeceu interiormente. Recusava-se a ser como Naruto, que sucumbia a cada desejo dessa moça apenas pelo encanto de um sorriso seu; que corria somente para agradá-la; que estava ali por ela sempre que derramava uma única lágrima._

_**Autora: **__Annie Sparklecakes _

_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime._

* * *

**The Drawing Board**

**Título : **Persuasion -_ Persuasão  
_

**Personagens do quinto Drabble: **Naruto & Sakura & Shikamaru**  
**

**Tema:** Teimosia

* * *

Ficaram asim, apenas fitando um ao outro, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, lábios formando apenas um linha fina em uma expressão quase que de expectativa.

Shikamaru jazia do lado de Sakura, seus orbes entediados pareciam cada vez mais brilhantes. Ele tinha que admitir, mesmo quando seu orgulho (ou ... alguma coisa parecida com isso, não conseguia pensar direito na melhor palavra no momento) estava na reta, realmente tinha de admitir que aqueles orbes verdes eram bastante bonitos, mesmo quando, como nesse instante, estivessem estreitos em total frustração.

Ao seu lado jazia Naruto, cujos lábios deram uma leve estremecida. Ele não iria durar muito mais tempo, Shikamaru sabia disso. Sakura era sua fraqueza, sempre foi. Era quase que assustador como a moça o tinha na palma da mão.

Ele estremeceu interiormente. Recusava-se a ser como Naruto, que sucumbia a cada desejo dessa moça apenas pelo encanto de um sorriso seu; que corria somente para agradá-la; que estava ali por ela sempre que derramava uma única lágrima.

Ele não faria o que ela queria só por causa daqueles seus lábios suaves, róseos e convidativos que pareciam chegar cada vez mais perto de si, nem por causa dos cílios longos que astutamente piscou por cima de seu olhar suplicante.

-_ Shikamaruuu_. - praticamente ronronou, sua voz suave e musical.

E se virou para Naruto, piscando da mesma maneira. - _Narutoooo_ … - O nome do loiro veio à tona como se pertencesse a ela e somente a ela, naquele seu tom sussurrante e sensual, e Shikamaru sabia que naquele momento, ambos estavam perdidos.

.

.

A mão do loiro passeou até o bolso em busca de sua carteira e finalmente entregou-a à moça. Shikamaru fez o mesmo, embora um pouco mais relutante, prestando bastante atenção na expressão facial da kunoichi, notando como no rosto de Sakura aparecera lentamente um sorriso malicioso e como a moça jogou o cabelo para trás num movimento característico e presunçoso que remetia à Ino.

- Obrigada, vocês são incríveis, amo vocês, tchau! - disse rapidamente, praticamente voando pela rua a fora para ir comprar um novo - e assustadoramente caro - par de luvas.

.

.

Naruto a viu partir com um suspiro e fitou Shikamaru pelo canto dos olhos. - Ela também te tem nas mãos, né?

Shikamaru só pode acenar com a cabeça, engolindo em seco. _Inferno, ele estava certo._

- Está vendo por que não consigo dizer "não" pra ela? - perguntou, seu olhar ainda fixo no outro, de solacio.

- Como ela... como ela _faz_ isso? - perguntou o outro, a voz um pouco mais aguda que o normal.

- Você é o gênio aqui, me diga você. - Naruto respondeu, antes de correr atrás da amiga, tropeçando um pouco em seu estado ainda atordoado.

Shikamaru balançou a cabeça._ De jeito_ _nenhum._

E virou-se, pronto para voltar a seu lugar favorito em Knoha, onde sempre parava para observar as nuvens.

Ele não se importava se iria ou não ter sua carteira de volta.

Tudo o que importava agora era que ele ficaria _BEM_ longe daquela garota.

..

* * *

**N/T:**

_E novamente:_

_Nós mulheres somos DEMAIS!_

_uhu! =DD_

_A arte da persuasão é nossa, meninas! ;DD_

_._

_Bom, bombons, titia hime tá tãooooooooo feliz com a participação super ativa das senhoritas que resolvi fazer **outra** overdose de fanfics essa semana ;D_

_*yeahhh*_

_Mas agora será diferente._

_ Vou dar uma série de títulos pras senhoritas "votarem" em quais fics querem primeiro._

.

Dos títulos a seguir, **4** serão as atualizações dessa semana ;D

**.  
**

1) What Could Have Been

2) Frozen

3) Feeling You

4) Of Broken Hallelujah's and Healing Hearts

5) The Longest Month Ever

6) My Pretend Boyfriend

7) ou Mission Impossible?

.

_Votem, flores ;D_

_Aproveitem que, essa semana, eu to - graças a kami - com tempo extra *yeahhhh*_

_E to muitoooooooooooo afimmmmmm de postar coisas bem legais ;D_

_Então, escolham o que preferem ler primeiro que a titia hime posta durante essa semana, certinho ;D_

_._

_Agora, meninas, bjitos proces,_

_Hime ;)_


	6. Neji & Hinata, Parallel

_**Coletânea de Drabbles Naruto  
**_

_**Classificação etária** **geral:** T  
_

_**Gêneros:** Vários**  
**_

_**Shippers da Coletânea:** Vários  
_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
_

_**Postagens:** Aleatórias  
_

___**Sinopse: **Konoha tem muitos cidadãos e todos eles tem histórias para contar.  
_

___**06**: Neji&hina: Neji estava ao seu lado agora, em algum lugar do composto Hyuuga. Estava escuro, o céu pintado em um preto-azulado e o vento baguncava-lhe os cabelos. E nao havia lugar melhor para se estar..._

_**Autora: **__Annie Sparklecakes_

_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime._

* * *

**The Drawing Board**

**Título : **Parallel - Pararelo_  
_

**Personagens do sexto Drabble: **Neji & Hinata**  
**

**Tema:** Protetor

* * *

Neji gostava dos cabelos de Hinata. Eles a faziam parecer mais refinada, como uma verdadeira dama do clã Hyuuga. Não só isso, mas sentiu como se ambos realmente se parecessem; com seus olhos claros e cabelos longos e escuros. Eles tinham traços faciais semelhantes, e quando estavam assim, de pe lado a lado, ate mesmo as sombras que projetavam de si eram quase idênticas, apesar das diferenças notórias nas formas de seus corpos.

Neji estava ao seu lado agora, em algum lugar do composto Hyuuga. Estava escuro, o céu pintado em um preto-azulado e o vento bagunceava seus cabelos. Ele estava monitorando o treinamento de Hinata, treinando a si mesmo enquanto o fazia. Era sempre bom treinar um pouco mais.

Ainda assim, havia tanta coisa que podia ser feito no escuro e Neji estava ficando impaciente para entrar. Fitou Hinata, ainda absorta em seu treinamento. Ele estava orgulhoso, mas ainda assim a interrompeu.

- Hinata-sama, está ficando tarde. - Hinata fez uma pausa em seus movimentos e se virou para ele. - Deveríamos entrar, se estiver pronta.

Hinata parecia surpresa. - Es-stava esperando por mim?

- … - Por que mais ainda estaria ali fora? - Tem sido perigoso ficar fora ultimamente, - disse lentamente. - Estava apenas cuidando de você.

Hinata corou. - Oh, - disse apressadamente, - Sinto muito, não tinha percebido. - Interrompeu-se, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. - Não acho que deva ficar sozinha também. Por isso estava te esperando. - Ela parecia tão envergonhada e ainda assim tão séria, que Neji não soube mais o que dizer.

Em vez disso, reprimiu um suspiro, virou-se e acenou para ela o seguir. - Obrigado, Hinata-sama.

- Nao ha de que, Neji-niisama.

A luz que vinha de dentro da casa projetou suas sombras sobre a terra.

Eles estavam muito próximos. E pareciam tão bem juntos.

. . .

* * *

N_/T:_

_Ne, eis que 'aparece' um shot nejihina :D_

_Bem, personas, o proximo devera ser Gaasaku :)_

_Bjitos proces,_

_Nos vemos logo logo ;)_

_Hime._


	7. Gaara & Sakura, Screamo

_**Coletânea de Drabbles Naruto  
**_

_****__**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Classificação etária** **geral:** T  
_

_**Gêneros:** Vários**  
**_

_**Shippers da Coletânea:** Vários  
_

_**Postagens:** Aleatórias  
_

___**Sinopse: **Konoha tem muitos cidadãos e todos eles tem histórias para contar.  
_

___**07**: _Quando ela esbarrou em Gaara, seu primeiro instinto foi o de correr, para _longe,_ muito longe dali.

_**Autora: **__Annie Sparklecakes_

_**Tradutora**: Kahli Hime._

* * *

**The Drawing Board**

**Título : **Screamo_  
_

**Shipper: **Gaara & Sakura**  
**

**Tema:** Fones de Ouvido

* * *

Quando esbarrou em Gaara, seu primeiro instinto foi o de correr. Para _longe,_ muito longe dali.

Em vez disso, deixou um pedido de desculpas escapar e abaixou-se para pegar a pasta que havia deixado cair. O material era velho e gasto e as alcas fracas, então naturalmente arrebentou e papeis voaram sobre o chão do corredor.

A mão feminina pairou sobre as anotações de cálculo, mas uma mão pálida chegou primeiro, e quando ela olhou para cima, Gaara estava segurando-as para si, com uma expressão totalmente em branco.

Sakura tinha que se lembrar de como respirar. O que ele iria fazer consigo? Talvez lhe cortaria a garganta com os papeis. Nao se deve subestimar o poder de um corte de papel.

Em vez disso, ele permaneceu agachado diante dela, papéis estendidos pacientemente, até que Sakura finalmente reuniu coragem para estender uma mão trêmula e pega-los.

Então Gaara se levantou, ajeitou a mochila no ombro, e foi embora sem dizer sequer uma palavra.

Sakura não fora a única a vê-lo passar.

**-X-**

Quando disse a Ino, a loira não acreditou.

"Ele provavelmente está só esperando pra te pegar sozinha", disse sabiamente, antes de encher a boca de biscoitinhos. "Muitas testemunhas no corredor. Ele teria que matar todos eles".

Sakura engoliu em seco.

Ao lado seu lado, Tenten suspirou, mordiscando o sanduíche.

"Não seja ridícula. Foi um acidente. Gaara não vai te caçar por isso. Ele não é o psicopata acha que é."

Andando pelo corredor vazio ate seu armário, Sakura teve de duvidar disso.

Gaara, filho do prefeito da cidade vizinha, o terrível, misterioso estudante recem-chegado que vagava pelos corredores, sem amigos, sem livros, e apenas um par de fones de ouvido grandes e pretos sobre as orelhas. A maioria dos alunos teve que esconder seus fones de ouvido nos corredores, e pelo visto Gaara só parecia colocar os seus enquanto o professor comecava a falar e e ninguém nunca reclamou disso. Ninguém _podia._

Então, quem poderia culpa-la. Quero dizer, por Sakura estar tao nervosa?

Gaara poderia sair com qualquer coisa.

Gaara era assustador.

Gaara era silencioso.

Gaara estava-

Gaara estava deitado na grama do lado de fora da escola.

Sakura piscou, parando a meio caminho, somente para espiar pela janela.

O vermelho de seus cabelos era inconfundível - Gaara estava de costas, olhos fechados, fones de ouvido - é claro - sob a sombra de uma árvore, bem abaixo da janela onde ela estava.

Sakura observou-o por um momento e então percebeu - poderia usar esta oportunidade para pedir desculpas a ele!

Claro, era arriscado faze-lo quando estivesse sozinha, mas Tenten e Ino ficariam suspeitas se ela desaparecesse do nada e Gaara estaria semi-adormecido, certamente ela poderia fugir se necessário?

Sakura balançou a cabeça de forma decisiva, se preparou, e correu pelo corredor e em torno do edifício. Quando estava perto o suficiente para olhar para ele, fez uma pausa.

A expressão de Gaara era suave, a boca jazia numa linha suave em sua pele pálida. Ele parecia relaxado, em paz e ela vacilou. Deveria acordá-lo? Ele poderia matá-la.

Sakura o fitou por um longo momento.

Naquela tarde silenciosa de primavera, mal podia ouvir a música vinda de seus fones de ouvido, mas ainda assim não conseguia distinguir o som.

E então, em um momento de _estupidez,_ Sakura se inclinou - antes mesmo que pudesse parar a si mesma - para que pudesse ouvir a música vinda dos fones de ouvido de Gaara, preparando-se para o tipo mais perturbador de rock satanico. Que outra explicação haveria para toda essa… coisa-gaara-de-ser?

Precisou ouvir por um longo momento ate que pudesse ter certeza de que não, Gaara _não_ estava ouvindo berros e coisas perturbadoras, mas sim a suave melodia de _Für Elise._

Sakura afastou-se apenas o suficiente para fita-lo, chocada.

A respiracao dele vinha de forma suave, o sono pacifico, e quando alguns fios de cabelo rosa lhe rocaram as bochehcas, ele nao acordou. E virou a cabeça para o lado e ela se sentou ao lado dele, observando-o com um sorriso pequeno.

Quem pensaria que o Grande e Malvado Gaara ouviria música _clássica?_

_. . ._

* * *

_hehehe tipo, eu amo musica classica. E claro que e ate natural o pensamento da Sakura, ne?_

_Eu pensaria que o "estilo gaara" fosse um daqueles rock bem punk (o que tambem adoooro oh oh oh)._

_.._

_Bom lindonas, e muito bom estar de volta ;D_

_Espero que vcs estejam curtindo as fics tanto quanto eu ;)_

_Logo logo teremos o final de "Ninfa" e uns "Combos de posts" SasuSaku tmb._

_bjo bjo_

_Hime._


End file.
